A Simple Misunderstanding
by Hockeygirl28
Summary: It was all just a very simple misunderstanding. Barry, Ollie, Roy and Dinah were in the wrong place at the wrong time. Spitfire. Tigress.


**Hey guys, I haven't seen this weeks episode yet because I've been working on this and other things, but now I'm done so I'm going to go watch it now!**

**I don't own anything**

It was just another night in Central City. Barry was almost done with his patrol and as he did every Tuesday he took out his phone to call and check up on his nephew while he made his way home to his gorgeous wife.

The speedster wasn't concerned when Wally didn't pick up, but he still made a slight detour and deviated to the zeta tube. What harm could there be in just making sure?

Barry had been worried about Wally; it had been months since Artemis died and the red head hadn't even made an attempt at moving on or letting go. The scarlet speedster feared that his 21-year-old nephew would lose his head and do something stupid.

The blonde man patiently knocked on the door of the Californian town house only to be answered by Brusly's friendly bark. Usually Barry would've just come back later although today one unanswered door would not leave him discouraged. For all he knew his former protégé could be having one of those days again and be flat out ignoring him.

The speedster used his spare key and entered through the back. The small apartment wasn't as much of a mess as the blonde man expected, but it did look like Wally left in a hurry. He gave the excited dog a pat on the head before locking up and tried to call his nephew again only to have his call rejected.

At this point Barry was slightly worried. He suited up in an ally then returned to the Palo Alto zeta tube. The speedster tried Wally's cell yet again and unfortunately got the same result. Flash assumed either the kid didn't want to talk or he was in trouble. He let out a frustrated sigh and activated his comm.

"Flash to Watchtower, I need some assistance."

_"Watchtower to Flash, Green Lantern at your service. What can I do for you man?"  
_  
"Hal, can you pull up Wally's recent zeta history?"

_"Barry you're acting like Batman."  
_  
"I am not!"

_"You're stalking your kid. He's 21 years old, give the man some space."  
_  
"I'm not stalking Wally, I'm just checking up on him. It's not like I put a tracking chip in his neck like Bruce does to his kids. Just pull up the record please."

_"Whatever you say_ batsy."

"Shut up!"

_"Ok, lets see. Looks like the last transmission was to Star City about half an hour ago_."

"Thanks man."

_"Happy hunting!"_

"Shut up Hal!" and with that Barry hung up. He rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and quickly punched in the coordinates.

The first thirty minutes of his search Flash checked every place he could think of that Wally could be, but found nothing. Barry called him again and this time it went straight to voicemail.

"Goddamnit Wally! Pick up!" the speedster cursed into the receiver. He failed to notice the rather irritated archer swooping down from the skyline.

"Flash! What the hell are you doing in my city?" Green Arrow demanded.

"I'm here on personal business Arrow." The scarlet speedster replied rather hotly.

"Personal business?"

"Yes. _Personal business._ I'm looking for my nephew, by any chance have you seen him?" Barry had a bad feeling about all of this.

"Kid? Nope. Why would he be in Star?" Ollie's brow furrowed as he tried to think.

"That's what I want to know. The zeta records say he's in the area and the zeta records don't lie." The red clad man pointed out.

The emerald archer pulled out his cellphone. "I'll call Roy, he might know."

Flash did the best he could to hide the smile on his face as Ollie argued with the clone.

"Roy! Don't you use that tone with me!"

"I don't care that you're a man, you will not give me lip mister!"

"It doesn't matter that she kept you up all last night."

"Hey! It's not my fault your kid can't sleep."

"Ok, fine. Have you seen Wally?"

"No not Waldo, WALLY. You better not be drunk."

"IF YOU'RE TIRED THEN GET SOME DAMN COFFEE! Have I taught you nothing?"

"Wait, you're on patrol right now, isn't it your week with the kid?"

"She's at Paula's? Ok that's good."

"No Roy, you don't have to come with us. We can find him on our own. Get some sleep."

"Ok, fine. But only if you buy the donuts afterwards. And I don't want any lip later when you get all pissy and say it's my fault you're tired."

The archer shook his head and ended the call. Barry's sides were about to burst he was holding in so much laughter.

"He hasn't seen or heard anything, but he wants to join our little search party. Said something about owing a favor to Kid or something. He sounded a little hung over to me too." Ollie shrugged obviously not seeing the red archer approaching him from behind. Roy wore his trademark scowl and bags were clear under his eyes along with a five o' clock shadow.

"For the record I'm not hung over or drunk. It's called sleep deprivation. You know that thing that happens when you haven't slept in 48 hours." He huffed.

"Hey we had a deal!" GA cried indignantly. "No sass!"

"Oh like you're just a ray of sunshine when you get no sleep." Roy accused.

"Hey!" Flash shouted, finally fed up with the time wasting argument. "Are we going to go find him or not?"

"Fine." Both archers grumbled.

Barry led the way as they combed through the large city for another forty five minutes.

"Where the hell is he?" The frustrated speedster cursed. He considered maybe calling once more, but he was smart enough to know that would be a wasted effort.

Roy was happily sipping on a 24-ounce coffee that contained six shots of espresso. Ollie was messing around on his arrow computer trying to find a lead.

"I don't know pal. The zeta says he hasn't left yet. Don't you have a tracker or something on him?"

"Have you been talking to Hal? And no. Why would I have a tracking chip on my nephew?" Flash was going to kill that lantern next time he saw him.

"You never put trackers on your kid?" GA asked in disbelief.

"No! That's creepy and wrong." The speedster stated.

"Wow. I always made sure I had some sort of tracer on Roy, Artemis and Arsenal." Ollie declared.

"YOU PUT A TRACER ON ME?!" Roy broke into the conversation.

"Only when you were a kid and did stupid things." The emerald archer claimed. "You're an adult now. I'm not responsible for the stupid things you do anymore."

"I don't do stupid things!" Red Arrow shouted.

"Roy, please. Don't make me laugh." Ollie chuckled. "Who spent the majority of their savings on gambling, then woke up in Vegas married to an assassin and then proceeded to knock up said assassin."

"Hey! Do I judge you on your life choices?" The indignant redhead yelled.

"Yes!" The blonde archer replied.

Barry pinched the bridge of his nose and let out another sigh of frustration. At this rate they weren't going to get anything done. The speedster was tempted to call Dinah; she'd straighten things out. Though he didn't want to bother her so he had to take things into his own hands before the situation got really ugly.

"OK BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Flash shouted. Ollie was holding Roy upside down and the red archer seemed to be trying to bite his former mentor's ankle. Both men froze and gave the speedster nervous smiles.

"If you two keep arguing like this I'm calling Canary." He threatened. The archers gulped and let go of each other. "That's better. Now have you found any leads Arrow?"

"Nothing involving anyone that matches Wally's description, though there was a small report of a disturbance at the old docks. The source said Tigress was spotted a few minutes ago." he reported.

"What does Tigress have to do with finding Wally?" Roy questioned.

"Nothing, but I think we should check it out. She's on the league's wanted list and the cops definitely can't handle her." The green archer answered. "What do you think Flash?"

"It's probably a good idea. We've found no trace of Wally, might as well do something useful." The speedster agreed.

"Wait a second. Isn't she aqua-traitor's right hand?" Red Arrow inquired as they made their way across town. Ollie and Roy rode on their motorcycles and Flash ran.

"Yes." Ollie hissed. His blood boiled at the mentioning of Artemis's killer.

"What do you know about her?" Flash wondered, he wanted to know who he might be up against.

"She's crazy good. Like handpicked by the league of shadows good." The emerald archer growled.

"Rumor has it that she took Sportsmaster and Cheshire down at the same time." Roy added.

"Where did you hear that Speedy?" Ollie had a slight look of mischief on his face.

"Around." the clone shrugged.

"From that wife of yours perhaps?" The billionaire teased.

"No, I haven't talked to her since she when on some mission a few weeks ago."

"How much further?" Flash wondered.

"We're getting closer, maybe a few more minutes." GA guesstimated.

"So what are we going to do? Sneak up on her or just flat out attack." Roy wondered.

"Probably sneaking up on her from different angles is the best idea." Barry suggested.

"It'd be hilarious if Wally was somehow involved in this." Roy laughed.

"I doubt it, he's not in the hero game anymore and he doesn't usually hang around assassins." Flash smiled.

"That's your thing Red Arrow." Ollie grinned.

"Shut up GA! Or I'll tell Dinah the real reason you had to postpone your anniversary dinner." The red archer growled.

"Canary's a phone call away." The scarlet speedster warned.

Both archers straightened up immediately. The rest of the trip was rather quiet until they reached the old docks.  
The three men climbed up the old rusty shipping containers. What they were about to see none of them were prepared for.

As they peered over the ledge the heroes all went slack jawed at the atrocious site going on below.

"What..." Barry uttered.

"…The..." Ollie continued.

"…..Fuck." Roy finished.

The red head wanted to burn his eyes as he witnessed his best friend suck face with Tigress. Ollie felt the parental need to cover his ex-partner's eyes as the make out session on the ground grew more intense. Barry was frozen in horror as he saw his nephew all over the villain.

"I think I'm going to puke." Roy murmured.

"I'm with ya there buddy." GA agreed. The archer then glanced at the speedster next to him. Barry had a distant look in his eyes, his face showed an unmistakable expression of unadulterated horror.

"You ok Flash? Flash? Earth to Flash! Snap out of it!" The archer hissed in an urgent whisper as he shook the stunned speedster. Barry's discombobulated demeanor quickly changed into one of determination.

_"We must stop this now_." the speedster snarled. "GA to the north side and Red Arrow to the south. Wait for my signal." Flash commanded. No one messed with his nephew.

Tigress seemed too occupied with Wally to notice the figures in the shadows. It disgusted Barry to see the way they kissed each other. The passion between the two was sickening.

It didn't take long before the men got into position. "RA make your move, GA hold your position." Flash whispered into his radio.

0o0o0o0o0o

"I love you so much." Wally whispered.

"I love you too." Artemis gasped.

"Don't ever leave me again." he said in between smooches.

"Wouldn't dream of it Baywatch." she breathed into his ear, but Wally barley heard her. The speedster was more concerned with the approaching archer behind Artemis. By the way he held his bow and glared at them Wally knew Roy was not coming over to chat.

"Shit." The speedster cursed.

"What is it Wally?" The blonde asked, she didn't want any interruptions with her and Wally's reunion.

"Babe, we got company." he cautioned as Roy came closer. Artemis noticed Ollie approaching from the north.

"Damnit!" the archer hissed. "GA's behind you."

"Shit!" He growled again. Things were about to get awkward. Especially since Artemis was still wearing the pendant.

"Shit is right." Barry agreed, making an entrance.

If Wally wasn't screwed before now he was fucked. This wasn't going to end well. Out of pure instinct Artemis grabbed the knife in her belt. Soon they were completely surrounded by two archers and an angry speedster.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Wally proclaimed in his defense.

"All right! Hands in the air!" GA ordered and pointed his bow at the two lovers.

"Can I it least explain-" Wally started but was cut off by Roy.

"You heard the man! Hands in the air!" Red Arrow reiterated, also pointing his bow in their faces.

Artemis knew she could take both of the archers out, but she didn't know if she could out run the Flash tactically speaking. She didn't want this to become a bigger mess than it was, but even with that she couldn't resist the urge to tease the archers.

"Like those wimpy arrows will stop me." she snarked. Wally gently elbowed her side and gave her a silencing look that said 'just let me handle this.'

"How about we all put the weapons down so we can talk." the former kid flash suggested.

"Not a chance sparky." Ollie snarled.

By the look on his uncle's face Wally knew he was about to get it.

"Wally." Barry said calmly. _"What the hell are you doing?"_

"Well, you see Uncle B.-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Flash interrupted. "You were raised to be better than this Wally. Just wait until we get home and I tell your mother!"

"Woah there. Let's not jump to any conclusions now." The redhead chuckled nervously.

"Ok buddy, you got three seconds to explain yourself before we do things our way!" Arrow declared.

Wally didn't know where to start. Why did things never go according to plan? They were going to explain the whole situation to the league tomorrow. Even though Earth was saved weeks prior it took some time for the undercover agents to escape cleanly. Wally was to meet Artemis in Star while Nightwing met Kaldur in Coast City.

"Well, back in February when-." The speedster started.

"Time's up." Barry cut him off. The scarlet speedster was rather peeved. He was also quite disappointed in Wally.

"Baywatch, what do we do?" Artemis mumbled through clenched teeth. "I don't think it's the best idea losing my cover at the moment."

"Got any tricks up your sleeve? Now would be a good time to use them." He murmured as he pretended to be listening to Barry's lecture on responsibility.

Tigress nodded and a slight smirk formed on her face. Within seconds a huge cloud of black smoke engulfed the area. Instead of making a break for it the couple tried their best to capture their captors.

Thanks to his KF goggles it wasn't hard to our maneuver Barry in the smoke and the scarlet speedster was soon trapped beneath one of tigress's nets. Artemis incapacitated the archers in one swift move. Roy and Ollie didn't seem to be the happiest of people to discover that they were suddenly tied together by a rope.

"Ok, maybe now maybe you'll listen to me." Wally stated. Ollie shot him a glare. Roy shot him the finger and Barry shook his head in disappointment.

"What has gotten into you Wally?" Flash asked and then looked at Tigress. "You drugged him didn't you? Is this some kind of mind control? Lady, when I get out of here you are in for a world of hurt!"

"Guys! This is all a misunderstanding! I can explain-" And for the fourth time that night he way cut off. This time it was due to the fact both he and Tigress were incapacitated by a canary scream.

"Misunderstanding my ass." Roy snarled as the two unconscious individuals were tied to a post.

"Dinah! You came!" Ollie smiled while he silently thanked the heavens.

"What kind of trouble have you guys gotten yourselves into this time?" She asked.

Ollie and Roy filled her in while Barry called his wife and explained why he would be home so late. Even with a good excuse Iris still gave him hell. He guessed he kind of deserved it because he didn't call earlier. Maybe it was the baby hormones because Iris seemed scarier than usual.

Tigress and Wally woke up to see the four heroes staring down on them cross armed.

"Shit!" The former kid flash cursed. Canary was here now; shit was about to get real. Artemis didn't look phased at all, she actually seemed more bored than anything else.

"Wallace Rudolph West! What the hell do you think you are doing? Making out with a villain, the right hand of the man who killed your girlfriend no less is unacceptable. Of all the abominations you had to do this. I would've rather had you rob a bank than find you sucking face with a shadow! Young man, I know the past months have been hard, but that is no excuse to shack up with a villain! Of all the shameful, dishonorable, intolerable, atrocious things you could've done you do this! What the hell were you thinking?" The Flash ranted. There was more to the lecture, but Wally tuned out.

"Psst, Arty. Think you can cut us free?" The former hero inquired.

"They took most of my weapons." she sighed indignantly indicating the rather large pile of knives, swords, bombs and other dangerous pointy objects on the ground a little ways away.

"Think now's a good time to take off the pendant? The mission is technically over, you just need to be debriefed." He whispered.

"Yeah, if only I could reach it. These ropes are tight and they're Ollie's so unless he's become a cheapskate the past few months you can't cut through them." The archer kept a weary eye on the three silent heroes as she tried to think of an idea.

"Wally, rub your hands together as fast as you can." She ordered in a quiet tone.

The speedster got to work and soon she could smell the joyous smell of burning plastic. As soon as his hands were free he yanked the pendant off his archers neck as fast as he could. After the charm was off and the cat was out of the bag, the four heroes stood there stunned. They all looked like they had seen a ghost.

"Now will you listen?" Wally asked as he helped Artemis to her feet.

"But…how?" Barry sputtered. A fly flew into Roy's open trap, he didn't seem to notice. Ollie looked as if he was about to shit a chicken. Dinah was frozen.

"Baywatch, how about you let me explain this time." Artemis smirked.

"Good idea Babe." The redhead agreed before the blonde began the long and complicated story.

15 minutes of explanation later…

"So you're telling me this whole time my life was a lie?" Roy asked.

"No, just the part of your best bud being a traitor and Artemis being dead." Wally clarified.

"And this was all Nightwing's plan?" Canary wondered.

"Wait a second. This was batbrat's idea?!" Green Arrow roared. Artemis and Wally nodded. "Why I outta!"

"Ollie, give the kid a break. I mean he did bring down both the light and the reach." Dinah rationalized.

"I don't care if he saved the planet. That kid had no right keeping secrets from the justice league!" The irate archer proclaimed.

"I hate to say it, but Ollie has a point. The team should not be keeping secrets." Barry stated.

"So now we're back to being treated like kids!" Artemis huffed. "I didn't see the Justice league risking their necks and saving the whole damn planet!"

"What you did was irresponsible and stupid!" Ollie shouted.

"Excuse me!" Wally yelled. "What she did was noble, brave and amazing!"

"No! It was stupid! It was dangerous. It was crazy. You could've gotten yourself killed or worse!" The emerald archer ranted.

"Well I technically was already dead!" Artemis grumbled.

"Not my point! What if they discovered who you really were! What if they killed you! What if your mother found out!"

"Shit, Wally I forgot about my mother." The blonde whispered.

"Don't worry babe, it's not like she's gonna kill you." The speedster assured.

"It's not me I'm worried about."

Wally gulped at that thought.

"Can we get back to the task at hand?" Ollie hollered.

"Fine!" the former kid flash yelled. "But before you yell at Artemis, this wasn't out idea!"

"But you agreed to it. So you're in just as much trouble." Flash scolded.

"So we save the whole planet essentially, but we're still in trouble with the league?" the blonde archer glared.

"Babe, let's blow this joint. Maybe stop in Vegas, or we can go home and do the dirty." Wally whispered in her ear while Flash and Arrow ranted.

"Let's do it!" she agreed. In a swift movement the redhead swept her off her feet.

"Where do you two think you are going? I'm not finished!" Ollie shouted.

"Wally get back here!" Barry ordered.

"How about no." Artemis stuck her tongue out at the irate man. Her redheaded partner turned his back to the heroes as he carried her to the nearest zeta tube.

"See ya later Flash, I'm taking my girl to Vegas and there's nothing you or arrow breath can do to stop us." He declared over his shoulder while he walked further and further away.

"Don't you walk away from me mister!" GA shouted.

"Ollie, let the kids do their thing. You can chew them out later." Dinah said.

"Ok, but I'm not through with them!" He proclaimed.

"Of course not dear." Canary rolled her eyes.

"Well that's enough excitement to last me a while." Barry sighed. "I better get home before Iris makes me sleep on the couch."

"Me too." The emerald archer agreed.

"Wait a second did Wally just say he and Arty were getting hitched in Vegas?" Roy asked after coming out of his dazed stupor.

"HITCHED?!" Flash shouted.

"IN VEGAS?!" Ollie panicked.

"Not this again." Dinah sighed. But it was no use, both heroes were gone.

"Goddamnit Roy!" the blonde cursed. "You just had to open that mouth of yours."

"Sorry!" he shrugged. "But that's what I heard."

"Now you got Flash and Ollie on a witch hunt." She scolded.

"Ok I'm sorry Canary. Just send me the bill or something. I'll cover the damages." He yawned.

"Roy, how are you going to pay that?"

"I got a job!" He protested.

"A real job?" She gave him the look.

"Yes! Working at McDonalds is a real job! Now can I please go home?"

"Fine, but remember this is still all on you."

"Whatever." He sighed and hopped on his bike.

Canary shook her head and started picking up all of Artemis's weapons she left behind. It had been one hell of a night. She had a feeling things were going to be worse tomorrow.

**Well guys what did you think? Good or bad? Let me know please. I love to receive feedback on this.**


End file.
